


let me be the place that you hide

by gingergenower



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Romance, dear lord I'm a sucker for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Winn and Lyra are still new to this.





	

Hand clutching hers, Winn leads Lyra out of the dive bar. He’s somewhere deep inside his own head; lips pressed together, free hand running through his hair, his eyes aren’t even focussed on anything present. He does that sometimes, barely even conscious of the world he’s standing in.

She digs her elbow in his side and bites back her smile when he jumps. The extent of his ticklishness is still a recent discovery.

“He won’t mind,” Winn says, as though continuing the conversation without a pause.

“Winn, I can walk-”

“No.” Jaw clenched, he still doesn’t look at her.

Lyra sighs, pulling their clasped hands up so she can press a kiss to the back of his hand. It’s not so much about whether or not she’s capable of physically making the journey- he’s got bags under his eyes and he’s been sipping energy drinks all night, so she doesn’t fight it. 

They round the corner, heading down an alley as James climbs out of the driver’s seat of their van. He catches sight of them and smiles at her. “Need a ride?”

“Apparently,” she says, swinging their hands and bumping him with her hip.

He finally looks at her, forcing himself to smile. “She calls shotgun.”

James shrugs. “Cool. I’ll get changed on the way.”

Winn pulls up right outside her door, eying the row of trees opposite warily, but both of them come in with her to check the house. Everything’s undisturbed, right as she left it, up to the dishes she left in the sink this morning and the sweater she stole from Winn’s apartment folded up at the foot of the bed. 

He hasn’t said anything about it, hasn’t noticed, but she’s not really even sure why she took it that first night, when she thought he wasn’t going to call.

In the living room, James says something about taking as long as he needs, and she stands in the doorway. He pats Winn on the shoulder and heads out, shutting the front door behind him. Thinking he’s alone, Winn leans against the arm of the couch, rubbing his eyes and taking a long, steady breath.

There isn’t much to say. They’re ‘taking it slow’. They’re not poking where Lyra knows he’s vulnerable, she knows she’s not supposed to say how happy he makes her yet. Yet. He’s so open she can hear his heartbeat when he’s standing on the other side of the room, and he knows it’s loud but it’s like he ignores it, doesn’t even hear it. He’s intelligent, but not sharp- he figured out how to fix her laptop with a screwdriver and some creative wire-crossing, all the time laughing at her attempts to catch popcorn like he can. He sleeps wrapped around her, smile tucked in the corner of his mouth. There’s something otherworldly about his smile. There's so much she could say.

Lyra’s boots rap against the floorboards in the living room, maybe a little louder than normal, and Winn straightens up.

“If everything’s okay, we’ve probably got to head out…”

“I’ll be fine,” she says, holding his gaze.

He nods, taking another deep breath. “Lock the door, okay? And if it’s alright I’ll text you when I get back to mine tonight, I don’t want to wake you up but-”

Closing the gap between them in two strides, she presses a finger to his lips. She’s almost amused. “I’ll be fine.”

“…yeah.”

“Go chase some criminals, superman. And look after yourself.” 

His hands rest on her waist, pulling her in a little closer. “Always.”

“Tomorrow?”

This time, his smile’s tired but real. She doesn’t say goodbye, it was thought of as bad luck on Starhaven because goodbyes are an end and seen as an invitation to a kind of permanent end. Winn likes that, says it makes sense, but he’s never quite connected that she said goodbye after they first slept together.

He embraces her, face buried in her neck. “Tomorrow.”

***

James calls it quits when Winn gives him wrong directions three times. Winn tries to argue he hasn’t known ‘left’ and ‘right’ ever, but James clambers into the back of the van and ignores hi, shedding his suit. Winn needs to get to bed; James doesn’t even trust him to drive.

***

Lyra twitches awake. She’s sure she heard a noise. Climbing out of bed as quietly as possible, she gropes in the dark for her cell and pulls the sweater on, listening.

And again; three short knocks.

She stands next to the bedroom door, finding Winn’s number and using its dim light to grab the handle of the door. Easing it open a few inches, she glances through the gap.

Winn himself is stood on her porch.

Her cell flies through the air and she hears it land on the bed with a dull thump, and she pads across the living room. She’s still trying to shake herself awake when she opens the door and lets him in, but her bare legs erupt with goosebumps at the cold night air, and she wraps her arms around herself. Humans run at a higher temperature than she does, but Winn doesn’t seem to feel the cold at all.

“Hey,” she says, meeting his soft kiss.

“Can I stay here tonight?”

“…yes, of course,” she says, folding the too-long sleeves back so she can lock the door.

“Thanks.”

He looks as tired as she feels, but when she turns back to him he’s squinting at her, taking in what she’s wearing.

“Isn’t that mine?”

Glancing down at the dark green sweater, she tries to keep her expression neutral. “Oh, yes.”

“When did you get that?”

“Last week,” she says. “I stole it.”

He reaches out, fingers holding the dark green material, drawing her closer. When she looks back up, he’s grinning. “You look really good in it.”

“I know. You were tired a minute ago, are you coming to bed or…?”

His smirk is the last thing she sees- he ducks down and throws her over his shoulder, carrying her to the bedroom. She squeals and laughs, telling him she’s completely capable of walking across the room-

But then he drops her onto the bed, laughing and kissing her like they have all the time in the world, and she never wants him to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from 'Run Away With Me' by Kerrigan and Lowdermilk- I recommend the Jeremy Jordan version, which you can watch [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVwtGU3KOro).


End file.
